


Fic idea, what do you guys think?

by Frankly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankly/pseuds/Frankly





	Fic idea, what do you guys think?

So I'm basically just copying my own LJ-post because I wanna hear what you guys think about this: 

So I'm thinking an AU where Benny and his really hot, curvy girlfriend pick up Dean at a bar, and at home the girlfriend gets off sitting on Dean's dick followed by Dean sitting on Benny's. The two of them really working Dean over. Maybe it should even be Benny's twin sister, now how about that. 

So? It's a go?


End file.
